Talk:Vial of Ink
Is this article anywhere close to being correct? I thought ink was a rare material used by monks. :Indeed. --Tetris L 09:04, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::I didn't find any monk armor that uses this stuff. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 09:43, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Doesn't monk headgear use ink? ::::Nope, only Parchment and Feathers. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 10:10, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::Ink used to be a required input material for Monk Ascetic's Armor as well as Necromancer Scar Pattern Armor. I wonder is ANet changed that or if it is missing in our list. I'll check for monk in 1 hour when I'm at home. --Tetris L 02:44, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::No need to check that again. ;) Both ascetic's and scar pattern use only parchment/vellum and feathers, nothing else. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:58, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::Okay, okay. I wasn't sure whether you checked in the game or just in our wiki. Did you? --Tetris L 03:00, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::::Yes I did check it in the game. I have both a Monk and a Necromancer with Ascetic's Design and Scar Pattern Armor respectively. I am absolutely positive that none of them needs Ink, neither the 1.5k, the 15k nor the fissure version. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 04:13, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) :It's Okay folks, it's like Monstrous Fang and Monstrous Claw and Ruby... --Karlos 08:59, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Slightly different! ;) Ink was used for something at one point, but ANet took that out. Monstrous Fangs / Claws / Eyes, Rubies / Saphires as well as some weird materials (Clay Brick, Spiritwood Plank, ...) have never been used for anything, as far as I know. Not that it makes much of a difference now. Currently they're all useless. :) --Tetris L 16:36, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) Is there a chance it's used for Fissure sets of Monk or Necromancer tattoos? I know they upgrade from Parchment to Vellum, maybe there's Ink there also? --Nunix 19:00, 12 December 2005 (UTC) : Shing jea monk armor scalp designs in Kaineng Centre require 4 vials (+5 parchment) so I guess this discussion is a little outdated. The cheapest option is to craft them at Kaineng (See Xue Yi the materials crafter. 5 dust and 20g gets an empty glass vial which can then be combined with 4 plant fibres to create a vial of ink for another 20g. So 40g plus a few common salvage items gets you something you can sell for 260-320g. I've made quite a few plats doing this.Cyberhythm 22:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Can be salvaged from Stolen Supplies Should this be added to the article? --Nilles 13:59, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Hidden treasure Gosh Josh suggested: Hidden treasures on level 2 or higher in dungeons. Has the drop rate been determined, or do we know what these vials don't drop from? Either information could be useful. --◄mendel► 11:43, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :I can confirm Treasure Chests in Dungeons drop Vials. It was before the scaling update, but I doubt anything beyond 30gold drops from TCs on lv 1. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:20, 21 July 2008 (UTC)